new_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iris West (Earth Two)
This article contains information from the Arrowverse wiki . For her late Earth One doppelganger, see Iris West. Detective Iris West '''is a police detective at the Central City Police Department on Earth Two, and the daughter of Joseph West. She is also known as the vigilante in Central City called '''The Flash. Biography Early Career Iris had an internship at Central City Picture News. However Iris hated this job as all she did was get coffee for real writers, she later quit her internship and became a cop. This angered Joseph and he told Iris to stay away from law enforcement as it is the same line of work his wife, Iris' mother, was in and it got her killed. However Iris actually enjoyed being a cop more than a C.C.P.N. intern. Gaining Powers When Iris went to visit Starling City for the unavailing of The Particle Accelerator at S.T.A.R Labs, the accelerator exploded and released a wave of dark matter all across Starling affecting many people, including Iris who was hit by a lightning bolt mixed with dark matter, giving her super speed. She later used her meta-human abilities for good taking up the mantle of "The Flash" and assembling her own team which she nicknamed, Team Flash. The Flash At some point in her time as The Flash, she faced Laurel Lance/Black Siren. Personality Iris can be quite stubborn and holds true to her morals, despite what others may want of her. Iris is also a bit of a risk taker and more often doesn't hesitate to take action when need be; as seen when she helps take down Tony Woodward and William Tockman. Her ability to gather and analyze evidence and come to accurate conclusions is also noteworthy. Charming and beautiful, Iris wants nothing more than to help and care for those around her. After gaining her powers, this only deepens her intent to protect her family and she does that by becoming The Flash. Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed Force connection/Meta-human physiology: Iris' powers come from a connection to the Speed Force, gained when struck by dark matter lightning and exposed to various chemicals. This altered and supercharged her DNA, cells, and neurotransmitters, augmenting his physiology. With her bones, joints, and tissue all enhanced, she obtained a lean-muscular frame well-beyond peak human condition to easily handle the rigors of her powers. This includes resisting high-level friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, vectors and kinetic impact. * Accelerated healing factor: Iris' powers let her heal in a fraction of the time a normal person would. After breaking her leg and suffering severe smoke inhalations, she made a full recovery hours later. * Electrokinesis: Iris' Speed Force energy uniquely generates purple electricity. * Superhuman agility: Iris is able to maneuver through enclosed areas with great coordination and dexterity. This enabled her to repeatedly traverse a tall building's staircase to save 14 people from a fire, one after another. * Superhuman speed: Iris can move at such vast speeds. With her speed, she can easily traverse Central City or change outfits in an instant. Her speed also enables her to run above an ocean. ** Aerokinesis: Iris can use her speed to generate air flows on various levels. While struggling to properly smother a fire, she proved able to use this build-up to gather and direct enough water into a tidal wave capable to disperse a giant fire cyclone of over 6000 degrees Fahrenheit. * Superhuman stamina: Iris is able to run tremendous distances with no signs of fatigue. Abilities * High-level intellect/Expert detective: As a police detective, Iris is able to locate her targets, such as the base of White Canary. * Skilled markswoman: Iris is quite skilled with firearms, as she was trained by CCPD. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth Two Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Members of Team Flash